Is He Fake Or Real?
by Powder Blue Sakura
Summary: Kuuga Sakurai from Uxmishi met Sakura Hanazono when he rescued her from thugs. When Sakura asked for his name he invented Rin. Kuuga thought that Sakura is a fan girl of Uxmishi which she is she might go carzy. But will he tell Sakura the truth or will he keep being Rin?
1. The First Meeting

**Is He Real Or Fake?**

**A.N.: Hey guys! This is my second story so I hope you guys like it! Please R&R! Thanks enjoy! P.S. I do not own Kaichou wa maid-sama or the characters they all go to the creators.**

**Chapter 1: The first meeting**

It was a nice sunny day at Tokyo. A certain girl with light auburn hair, named Sakura Hanazono, walked through the streets enjoying this beautiful day. "Hmm….I wonder what I should make for dinner tonight." She said to herself. Then Sakura accidently bump into a thug. "Hey, watch where you're going!" he yelled. "I'm so sorry!" Sakura said as she bowed her head for respect. Then suddenly the thug raised her head and took a good look at her.

"Hey, you're kind of cute. If you want to be forgiven then why don't you pay with your body," he said with a smirk. Sakura's eyes widened and tried to run away but the thug grabbed her arm. "Let me go!" she yelled as she shut her eyes. Then suddenly the grip on Sakura's arm disappeared. She looked the thug was knocked out by what looks like a punch on the cheek.

"You shouldn't be doing that to girls. That's called sexual harassment," said the boy with blond hair. The thug got up and ran away from the two and yelled " I'll get you for this!". "Um…..thank you very much for your help," Sakura said as she bowed her head. "No problem," he said. Sakura raised her head and looked at the boy suspiciously. _He looks kind of familiar. _She thought as she tried to get a good look at the boy.

"Um…..if you don't mind me asking what's your name?" she asked the boy. The boy made a nervous face. _Oh, crap if she finds out that I'm Kuuga from Uxmishi than she'll scream my name and blow my cover. _He thought. "Uh…" he said. Sakura gave him a confused look and then smiled at him. "You know if you don't want to tell me your name it's ok," Sakura said.

Kuuga was surprised at this; usually girls would press for his name. "Uh….Rin, Rin Onizaki," he finally said. "Well, then please to meet you Rin. My name is Sakura, Sakura Hanazono," she said as she smiled at him and put her hand out in front of him to shake her hand. Kuuga, A.K.A. Rin, hesitated but shook her hand. "Well, thanks for the help Rin. I'll see you around?" Sakura said as she was about to leave. "Wait!" he yelled. Sakura turned around and gave him a confused look. "What?" she asked.

"I was wondering if maybe I can treat you for ice cream?" Rin asked. Sakura smiled at him and gave him a simple nod for an ok. Rin's face grew hot just from looking at Sakura's face. _She's so cu- wait a minute what am I thinking? Am I sick or something? _He said to himself as he led Sakura to the nearby ice cream parlor.

**After Ice cream Parlor**

It started getting late and Sakura thought it would be a good time to start heading home. Rin took Sakura home because he was afraid that someone would try to pull something on her like that thug from the afternoon. Sakura and Rin turned a corner and there was the same thug from this afternoon. But, this time he wasn't alone, there were 5 other thugs with weapons in their hands. Rin got in front of Sakura to defend her. Sakura was scared that they might hurt them. "Hey, remember me?" the thug said with that smirk

"Rin…I'm scared," Sakura cried as tears were building up. "Don't worry I'll protect you," Rin said as he got into a fighting stance. Sakura's eyes widened at what Rin just said. Sakura closed her eyes and clasped her hand together. _Please god, don't let him get hurt. _She prayed.

One of the thugs charged at Rin with a metal pipe in his hand. He was about to strike Rin on the head but Rin dodged it as quickly as he could and kneed him in the stomach. The guy was knocked down and all the other thugs began to attack at Rin. Rin dodged every attack they threw at them and attacked them with punches and kicks. Then one of the thugs got back up and kicked Rin in the back. Rin fell to the ground and coughed out some blood.

Sakura was scared that Rin might die because of her. But, then Rin got back up and wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth. He attacked the thugs once more. One of them punched him on the face and the other had a knife in his hand and cut his arms. Rin punched and kicked him unconscious. Then the last thug fell to the ground and all the thugs are defeated.

"Rin!" Sakura cried as she went up to Rin. Rin had scratches and brusises all over. "Are you okay, Sakura?" Rin asked. Sakura started crying and hugged Rin. Rin's eyes widened at Sakura's sudden action. He stroked her back and told her comforting words. "I better treat your wounds so let's go to my house, ok?" Sakura asked as she helped Rin up.

"I guess," he said. Sakura helped Rin by placing his arm around her shoulder and guided them to her house.

**Sorry for the short chapter you guys but I think it's a good place to stop. So please leave review so I can make another chapter. Until next time see ya!**


	2. The Truth?

**Chapter 2: The Truth?**

**A.N. Hey guys! First off I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while I was busy with school and stuff. For the people who read 'Music is My Soul' I will update the next chapter after this one and I will leave a note there for the reason why it has to happen to Amu. But, enough of that now it's time for the second chapter of 'Is He Real or Fake?'! Enjoy! P.S. I do not own Kaichou wa maid-sama or the characters.**

After the fight with the thugs Sakura led Rin (Kuuga) to her house in order for her to treat his wounds. Sakura got out her keys and inserted the key into the key hole. "Tadaima!" said Sakura as she opened the door. Then an older girl with the same auburn hair as Sakura was by the door. "Sakura! Where have you been?" the older girl asked. "Sorry onee-chan, but there is good reason why I'm late," said Sakura. Sakura pulled Rin in. "Oh, so Sakura has a boy- what happened?" she asked. "Well first of all this is Rin he saved me from a bunch of thugs. Rin this is my older sister Akane." Said Sakura.

Kuuga bowed to Akane as a sign of respect. But, Kuuga winced at the pain from the kick to the stomach earlier and fell down. "Rin! Are you ok?" Sakura asked with a worried face as she kneelt down and helped him up. "Yeah just a little bruised," he said. "I'll go get the first-aid kit. Sakura why don't you help Rin to the living room?" Akane asked. Sakura gave her a simple nod in agreement and helped Kuuga to the couch. "Rin why don't you lay down I'll be right back," said Sakura when she went to the kitchen.

Sakura got a metal bowl and filled it with warm water and got a towel from the kitchen covert. Sakura carried the bowl filled with water over to the living room table. "Rin can you sit up and take off your jacket and shirt?" Sakura asked. Sakura got no response as she turned around and noticed that Rin was sleeping. Akane came to the living room with the first-aid kit. "How is he?" Akane asked. "I don't know after I got the warm water to clean his wounds he was already a sleep," answered Sakura.

"Sakura help me get him up and-," "No, I'll treat his wounds it's my fault that he got injured in the first place!" Sakura said with a face filled with concern. "Sakura," said Akane. "(sigh) Ok but I want you to call me if you need anything, ok?" Sakura just gave her a nod and started getting Kuuga to sit up. Akane went upstairs to her room. _That kid looks like Kuuga Sakurai from Uxmishi. But it couldn't be, could it? _Akane asked herself that question over and over again.

Sakura started unbuttoning his dress shirt. _Wahh my heart is racing so fast! Well, it is my first time to see a guy's body, ok come on Sakura you need to clean his injuries._ She told herself that as she was cleaning the cut on his arm. After cleaning his wounds, Sakura got out some iodine and poured a couple of drops. After that Sakura got out some cotton patches and put it over his wound. She also wrapped a bandage around his arm to keep the patch in place.

After Sakura was done with the arm she saw Kuuga's sleeping face and noticed a bruise on his face. She got a cold/hot patch and put it over the bruise. When Sakura was done she looked at the time and noticed that it was past midnight. Sakura went upstairs and got Kuuga a blanket and a pillow. She carefully laid Kuuga down on the pillow and covered the blanket over him. Sakura sat on the floor by the couch. Sakura's eyes grew heavy and she was out like a light.

**Morning Time**

Kuuga woke up with the rays of sunshine hitting his face. _Where am I? Oh, that's right I'm at Sakura's house and she helped me sit on the couch. But, what happened after that?_ Rin asked himself that. He sat up and examined his wounds. Then he looked at the sleeping girl next to him. Rin smiled at Sakura's sleeping face. _She's really cu- Wait! Ok, something is really wrong with me I only toy with girls._ Rin thought. "Morning," said a voice. Kuuga turned around and saw it was Sakura's onee-chan, Akane. "Good morning," replied Rin. "Hey Rin you can drop the act now I know who you are," Akane said with a serious look on her face.

"W-w-what are you talking about? Of course you know me I'm Rin," Kuuga said as he tried to play it cool. "Oh, cut the crap! I know who you are your Kuuga Sakurai, lead singer of the Uxmishi!" Akane yelled. Sakura started to stir in her sleep. Kuuga started to panic and shushed Akane. After Sakura stopped stirring she went back to sleep. Kuuga carefully got up off the couch without waking up Sakura. "Let's talk outside," Kuuga said as he got his shirt and put it on.

Akane led them to the backyard. "Ok what the hell are you trying to pull here?" Akane asked. "Ok, look your right I am Kuuga Sakurai from Uxmishi, but I need you to keep quiet and not tell Sakura who I really am," Kuuga said. "And why would I do that? And why would you keep a secret from Sakura you know she'll find out sooner or later," she said. "Yeah, I know that she'll find out sooner or later but I will eventually tell her later when I trust her more. And the reason why I didn't tell her my true identity is because I was afraid that my cover would be blown, if she's a crazy fan girl." He told her.

"Look Sakura is a fan of the Uxmishi group but she loves y'alls music. She said that the music makes her happy and stuff. But, if you would have told her that you're the leader of her favorite band and ask to keep a secret she'll keep it," Akane said. "Look, I will tell Sakura but not right now," Kuuga said. "Good morning!" said Sakura. Kuuga turned around and hoped that she didn't hear anything. "Morning Sakura! Did you sleep well?" Akane asked. "Yep! Rin are you ok now are sure you can walk around now?" Sakura asked with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah and thanks for treating my wounds," Kuuga said. "No problem," Sakura said with a smile. Kuuga felt his cheeks turning red. "Rin, Onee-chan what do you guys want for breakfast?" asked Sakura. "Hmmm…..How about some pancakes, eggs, and bacon?" suggested Akane. "Ok, that sounds good, I'll go ahead and start cooking," said Sakura as she went back inside the house.

After Sakura left out of ear shot Akane started talking to Kuuga again. "Look I'll give you a chance to tell Sakura who you really are but if she finds out from someone else who you are than she'll feel pretty hurt," Akane warned Kuuga. "I'll tell Sakura, don't worry," Kuuga replied as he started walking towards the house to eat breakfast.

**A.N. I hope you guys like it! Please leave a review or I won't continue the story unless there is at least 5 reviews. The reviews inspire me guys so please just leave a review. Until then see ya!**


	3. The 'Date'

**Chapter 3: The 'Date'**

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't updated sooner X(! I had a Chinese mid-term and I HAD to study. Thanks to all the people who took the time to write a review it really inspired me to keep writing. For the fans of Music Saves My Soul I will be updating pretty soon. Ok so here's the chappy! Enjoy!**

During breakfast Akane kept on giving Kuuga (Rin) the evil glare a.k.a _tell Sakura about your really identity!_ Sakura kept on wondering why her sister is giving Rin an evil glare. "Hey, Rin how about we go somewhere?" Sakura asked. "Huh?" Kuuga questioned with a confused look. "Maybe, but I need to call me parents and ask them they're probably worried about me," Kuuga said. "Oh, ok." Sakura said with sad eyes.

After breakfast Akane went to work and Kuuga was about to go home but then stopped. "Hey Sakura do you have a cell phone?" Kuuga asked. Sakura nodded and got out her cell phone and gave it to Kuuga. Kuuga flipped opened the phone and started dialing. "Here's my number in case you want to hang out or something," Kuuga said as he gave Sakura her phone back while looking away with a tint of blush on his face. "Ok, thanks," Sakura said with her usual happy smile.

"See ya," Kuuga said as he began walking towards home. Sakura waved bye to him and went back inside when he was gone from her view. _I hope we can see each other again, _they both said to themselves.

**One week later:**

Kuuga wasn't paying attention in class, as usual. He was only thinking about a certain girl with light auburn hair and dark pink eyes. _I wonder what she's doing. _Kuuga wondered as he was looking at the sky through the window. "Alright class that's it for today," the teacher announced. Kuuga started packing up when he received a text message from Sakura.

**Sakura: Hey Rin, how are u?**

**Kuuga: I'm doing okay but skool's really boring me 2 death. What about u?**

**Sakura: Lol, I'm doing fine**

**Kuuga: That's good.**

Then Kuuga had an idea. Sense he turned down Sakura's offer to hang out might as well go hang out right now.

**Kuuga: Hey r u doing anything 2day?**

**Sakura: Nope nothing at all**

**Kuuga: Well, I was wondering if u want 2 go get something 2 eat w/ me**

**Sakura: Sure **** when and where do u want 2 meet?**

**Kuuga: How about the new café by the arcade 5:00?**

**Sakura: Ok sounds good c ya then**

**Kuuga: c ya than**

After that Kuuga put his phone away and got out his disguise and started heading out. _Alright I get to go on a da- wait wait a minute it's not a date I'm just hanging out with her cause I'm bored, yeah that's it._ Kuuga thought as he went to his house to change his clothes. After he got a changed into a new set of clothes he went to the café.

Sakura was already there waiting for him. "Sakura!" Kuuga yelled from afar. Sakura got up and went to greet Kuuga. "Hey Kuuga" greeted Sakura as she gave Kuuga her usual smile. As they went to sit at the café Kuuga noticed someone familiar. _Wait, is that? Oh no… _Kuuga thought as he sweat dropped. What he saw was one of his bands mates, Koma Yabu. Kuuga managed to get a table for him and Sakura at the other side of the café so that way Koma can't see him.

**Sakura's POV:**

Rin was nervous the whole time when we were at the café. After we went outside he let out a sigh of relief. _Hmmm…..I wonder what made him so nervous. _I thought as I walked with Rin to the arcade. We played all sorts of games from race cars to shooting games to air hockey. Then I saw a stuffed rabbit in one of those machines where you get a prize with the hand (I don't know what it's called).

"Which one is it?" a voice said behind me. I screeched and saw that it was just Rin. "Oh sorry….uhhh… the stuffed rabbit?" I said. Then Rin inserted a coin into the machine and moved the joy stick. Once the hand was above the rabbit he pressed the button and the hand grabbed the rabbit and it dropped back to where it was.

"huh?" Rin tried one more time and this time the rabbit made it to the hole. Rin reached down and got the rabbit out of the hole. "Here, take it. You wanted it, right?" he said as he gave me the rabbit. I looked at him and his face was facing the other way but I saw a tint of blush on his cheeks. "Thank you Rin!" I said as I gave him a hug. "O-Oi!" he said. I let go of him and I saw his face turn red. I giggled at his expression. "I'm sorry I was really happy and I couldn't stop myself from giving you a hug" I said as I smiled sheepishly.

After the arcade Rin walked me home. As we were walking in complete silence I kept on glancing at him. And once in a while we would both glance at each other at the same time and look away and my cheeks would feel hot. _Why am I acting like this? And why is my heart beating really fast? _I thought. When we stopped in front of my house I said goodbye to Rin and thanked him. After we said our goodbyes I quickly got in the house and ran up to my room.

I lay on my bed while holding the stuffed rabbit that Rin got me. _Hmmm…do I like him as a friend or more than that? _I thought as my eyes grew heavy and I started to fall asleep.

**That's it guys! I hoped you enjoyed it! And again I'm sorry that it updated so late. Until next time bye bye!**


End file.
